2-4 Sawmill Thrill
Sawmill Thrill is the fourth level of Autumn Heights. It is a minecart level in which you travel through several sawmills and in large lakes. It has five Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will start outside on a grassy area while it is raining and there are a few autumn birch trees and stumps. Immediately go left into a tree and climb up the grass wall to find the first Puzzle Piece (1/5). Go right into a Barrel Cannon and you will be shot into a minecart. Go along the track into another Barrel Cannon, which will shoot you into a large sawmill. Avoid the saws and jump on the first bit of moving wood to collect the first KONG Letter (1/4). After a few saws there will be a piece of wood with a Puzzle Piece under spikes under it. Duck and collect it for the second Puzzle Piece (2/5). Avoid more saws and wood until you get to a large birch wood that is being cut up by a large saw. On the second part of the wood, go on the middle section to collect the second KONG Letter (2/4). Keep going until you get to a Checkpoint. After the Checkpoint, you will go on a bumpy track and lose your minecart, and you will land in a small piece of wood as it travels along a wooden track. Avoid the saws and you will go outside. Avoid the logs until you see the 'N' drifting underwater. Jump up and you will sink to the bottom and collect the third KONG Letter (3/4). After a while you will see a large shack above some of the track. Jump up into it to find the next Puzzle Piece (3/5). Keep going until you get to a nearby dam near a Puffton with a small opening in the bottom half of the dam. Jump and sink down into the hole to enter a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next Puzzle Piece (4/5). Keep going until you enter a large machine in which your wood boat is turned into a minecart and you pass a Checkpoint. Jump over the platforms and avoid the saws until the third platform snaps and you start to get chased by a large runaway saw. It will cut and hurl several wooden objects at you which you need to jump over and avoid. However, when it does it a second time, jump on the first wood block and then on the platform with spikes under it to collect the final Puzzle Piece (5/5). When the track ends, jump on the flying pieces of track that the saw throws upwards until you reach the track leading outside. Under it is the 'G'. Wait a bit on the last track bit before jumping up onto the outside track to collect the last KONG Letter (4/4). Keep on the track until it turns bumpy and you land on a cliff with the Slot Machine Barrel. Break it to finish the level. There is also a secret exit in this level (which leads to the level 2-A: Crumble Cavern), which can be accessed by falling through the gap on the last track and bouncing off a Puffton, which will send you onto another bumpy track leading to the secret exit. Videos/Music